


Light of the Dawn

by Cinderpaw1, dancer4813



Series: On Silent Wings We Soar [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ranger!Percy, Snowy Owl Companion, Tal'dorei Campaign, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Every day has a dawn. Every story has a start. Every friendship has a beginning.When he meets a little owl who needs his help, Percy's walk in the woods leads him down a new path.





	Light of the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a prequel to the universe that Cinder and I have been working on for a while now, originally beginning with [A Little Bet, A Little Banter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11217930/chapters/25063011), though it's only grown from there. We have a lot more in the works for this AU (inspired by [this art](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/post/161742709893/today-while-i-was-doodling-our-boy-percy-as-a) by [kalidels](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/)) coming up in the future, and we hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT as of 9/15/18 (earlier if we'd gotten our shit together earlier):  
> We want to make an important disclaimer considering everything that has been brought to light in the recent past regarding a particular former cast member.
> 
> There is a character within this story named Orion, but he was not named after nor inspired by Orion Acaba. Neither of us support Orion Acaba any longer, and we only recently realized the association. Orion the falcon was named after the constellation and the association with Artemis the goddess.
> 
> We decided not to change the name, as Orion the falcon is dear to our hearts, but wanted to make this clear to you, the readers, that neither Cinder nor Dancer support Orion Acaba and his activities.

Percy sat in the Parchwood, relaxing against a tree’s trunk, closing his eyes for a moment. He’d been wandering for no particular reason, relishing the smell of petrichor after a storm the previous evening. He had no lessons that day, and so he was free to wander through the forest all day. Percy took a deep breath of the fresh air and let it out slowly, listening to the forest around him - the chirps of morning birds coming out with the sun and the leaves above him rustling in the wind. But then he heard, from in front of him, a quiet hoot. 

Opening his eyes in confusion, knowing owls were usually nighttime animals, Percy saw a small ball of fluffy feathers walking towards him, sounding honestly pitiful. There was something sticking out from its side, and it took Percy a long moment to realize it was the small snowy owl’s wing, held out at an awkward angle as it moved forward. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, though he was sure the little owl couldn’t understand him. 

It hooted softly, walking forward, then hopping over a small stick in the way, trilling sadly when the movement jarred its wing.

Percy frowned at the small thing. On one hand, he knew a minor healing spell that he’d learned from Keeper Yennen, but he also had never dealt with owls before. 

Carefully, he stretched out his fingers to the small thing, and it chirped, nipping at his finger once, but not even hard enough to break the skin. 

Hesitant, he let the owl climb into his fingers, and he lifted it to his eye level, seeing a pair of sharp, yellow eyes looking back at him. He had the distinct sense, though he couldn’t understand why, that the owlet was female, and he shifted her weight to one hand so he could stroke the feathers under her beak with a finger. 

She hooted pitifully at the movement, and Percy’s heart melted for her. 

Biting his lip, he did his best to determine what was wrong with her wing, but she shied away from his fingers when they got close. He didn’t know much magic, but he remembered Keeper Yennen’s lesson a couple days prior on healing spells and frowned, trying to remember the incantation. 

After stumbling over it a couple times, the words flowed smoothly from his lips and a soft glow drifted from his hand to the owl’s wing. She jumped, hooting in fear, but as the light faded, her wing straightening somewhat, she settled down, nudging it gently with her beak. She trilled softly, butting her head against Percy’s fingers, and tried to fold her wing in, but it still looked painful. 

“That’s a bit better, isn’t it?” he asked, and she hooted in agreement, making him grin. 

He carefully stood up, wincing as his legs stretched after having sat for so long, and lifted the owl up to eye level again once he’d gathered his pack over his shoulder. “Should we get you back to your nest, little one?”

The owl blinked at him, tilting her head to the side, and Percy chuckled. “Come on, surely your nest can’t be that hard to find.”

As he started walking, she seemed to realize just what he was trying to do, and screeched at him, taking off from his finger. 

Startled, Percy watched her fly awkwardly in a circle over his head, worried that she was leaving, but instead she landed on his shoulder, digging her talons into the thick fabric of his coat as she overbalanced. 

“Can you see better from up here?” he asked. 

She only nipped gently at his ear, and then started running her beak through his hair, almost as if she were grooming it. 

Percy felt his heart warm at the obvious affection from the owl, but it was tainted bittersweet. She had a nest, and probably a mother, in the Parchwood somewhere. He should try to return her. 

But as she noticed his gaze on her the little owl trilled hooted and butted her head against his cheek, as if asking what was wrong.

“We’ll walk around for a bit, and if we find your nest you have to go back, alright?” he asked, scratching under her chin again. She hooted, nipping at his ear again, and he smiled, setting off through the forest. He wasn’t sure they would find her nest at all, but he was going to try as best he could. 

After at least half an hour of walking through the Parchwood, however, making his way through limbs felled by the storm and examining every nook and cranny of the trees they passed, Percy hadn’t found anything in the surrounding area that even resembled a snowy owl’s nest, let alone one that was large enough for a mother and her owlet or owlets. 

At that point, Percy had to make a decision, and he sighed, spinning one last time in a circle, sweeping his gaze across his surroundings. Still seeing nothing, he headed back toward the castle, the little owl seeming to doze off as he walked them back.

When he reached the castle door he hesitated, biting his lip, before letting himself in. He carefully scooped the little owl off of his shoulder. "You're going to have to behave perfectly, otherwise Father and Mother won't let me keep you, okay? Just stay calm and still, please?" He murmured, almost desperately

The little owl, only a few inches bigger than his hand, blinked slowly up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. She hooted softly and fluttered her wings a bit, then started preening her feathers, almost as if she knew she was about to meet the Lord and Lady of the castle.

Percy took a deep breath before heading towards his father's study, where he knew his parents would be, working on planning the ball that would be held sometime soon to start trying to find suitors for Julius' hand. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Father? May I come in?" he asked.

Upon receiving an affirmative from behind the door, Percy pushed it open to the sight of his parents sitting around one corner of his father's desk, papers spread in front of them. 

"What is it, Percival?" his mother asked, looking at him curiously. "I thought you were going to be out all day."

"I was going to be. But then I found this." Percy replied, holding the baby owl up in his hands. She blinked at his parents with wide yellow eyes, hooting softly before bowing her head down and up again. She still held her wing at an awkward angle, Percy's spell having helped but not fully mended the injury.

"You found... An owl?" Johanna asked, tilting her head as he walked toward her hesitantly. 

Percy nodded, biting his lip as she and his father exchanged a look. 

"She was hurt," he said, trying to explain. "She still is, really-"

"Bring her here, son," Frederick said, a furrow forming on his forehead as pushed his glasses up his nose.

Percy walked forwards, feeling his heart pound nervously in his chest. He held her up so his parents could see her a little better, and she looked up at them with her wide eyes.

"...I'm not so sure about this." Johanna murmured hesitantly. "I'm afraid that it will make a massive mess everywhere, tearing up the curtains and leaving excrement everywhere..."

"I can take care of her, Mother," Percy said, swallowing back his nerves. "And she certainly doesn't need to stay inside - I could build her a shelter-"

"Percival," Frederick said, cutting him off. 

"Yes, Father?"

"Will you be able to keep her in check?"

The owl hooted softly, and Percy shushed her, running a finger down her back. 

"I'll do my best," he said truthfully, still stroking her feathers.

Johanna glanced between her son and her husband. "...If you can't handle her, then she's put back where she belongs." She told her son firmly. "And she is your responsibility. If she damages anything, you will be the one to clean it up or repair what she breaks. Are we understood?" She asked, voice firm and leaving no clearance for misunderstanding.

"Yes, Mother," Percy said seriously, straightening his shoulders and nodding. "I need to get some materials for a splint on her wing, and then I can start planning out a shelter for her."

"As long as she's not flying about the castle," his mother said, eying the ball of fluff in his hands.

Frederick nodded. "All right, go take care of your new pet. And see Kerrion as well, he can get you started with the falconer so you can get used to handling a full sized bird." Frederick gave his son a nod of dismissal.

Percy nodded respectfully, heart soaring.

"Thank you, Father, I will," he said. "Good day."

He did his best to walk calmly out of his father's office, but once he had pulled the door closed behind him, Percy's face split into a wide grin and he found himself half-running down the halls to his workshop.

The little owl hooted unhappily as he started to run, ruffling her feathers and letting out a pained sound as it jostled her wing.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Percy exclaimed, slowing down as he got to the top of the stairs. 

The owl's wing still looked out of place, and Percy bit his lip. He'd been planning to make a splint for it, but what if something else was wrong?

"Is it just broken?" he asked, heading down the steps. 

She tilted her head at him, apparently confused by the question. 

"Umm... Sorry," Percy said, "Oh, I'll bring you down to Keeper Yennen! He'll know how to help!"

He was just stepping down the last couple of stairs down to the first floor when a voice called out from down the hall.

"Percival! What do you have there?" Vesper called, making her way down the hall. She had her hair pulled up in a tight bun on the top of her head, her dress long and green. He gave him a curious look at the white bundle he was holding.

"Uh..." Percy said eloquently, startled by her voice. His first instinct was to pull the owl closer to his chest, though she hooted at him for that, nipping at his wrist. 

"An owl?" Vesper asked, "Where did you find yourself an owl?"

"Sorry," Percy murmured to the owl, then he looked up at Vesper. "In the Parchwood."

"And do Mother and Father know that you've got it?"

"I just went to see them - they said I could keep her."

"Oh. Well, make sure she doesn't ruin my things. Birds are dirty." She crinkled her nose slightly.

"She won't," Percy replied defensively, holding her close as she cooed softly. "She's very smart."

Vesper gave him a skeptical look. "If you say so."

He opened his mouth to shoot something back at her, but he just sighed instead. He needed to get down to Keeper Yennen, so he could help heal her. 

"She won't get into your things, Vesper."

"Good. And don't let her upset Calypso, either."

Calypso was Vesper's cat, whom she'd gotten the previous year as little more than a kitten. She was rather lazy, but also walked around like she owned the place, and she had a tendency to scratch anyone who tried to pick her up, except for Vesper.

"I mean, everything upsets Calypso," Percy retorted.

"Percival!" Vesper raised an eyebrow, giving him a stern look, but Percy just ducked away and started heading out of the castle to see Keeper Yennen.

It didn't take too long for him to make it down to the temple, nor to find Keeper Yennen, who was in the main room, kneeling in prayer. 

He waited, bouncing a bit on his toes in anticipation. 

When the older man had finished, he stood and turned to face Percy. "Yes? What do you- oh, Percival! What a surprise! And what do you have there?"

Percy gave him a sheepish smile, showing Keeper Yennen the bird. "I found an owl in the Parchwood, but she's hurt. I tried a little of the healing magic you showed me, but I don't think I did very well. Can you help me?"

"Of course." Keeper Yennen nodded, smiling at the bird. "They're quite beautiful. What's their name?"

Percy blinked at him for a moment, realizing he hadn't come up with a name for her yet. 

"It's... Her name is..." 

He tried to remember a book he'd read, trying to come up with any names, but it felt like he'd forgotten every book he'd ever read. Instead he turned his mind to the city, to Whitestone's lore, to the Parchwood...

"Her name is Artemis," he said, remembering the name from his studies. "That is, if you're alright with it," he asked the little owl.

"The first Mistress of the Grey Hunt?" Keeper Yennen asked, adjusting his glasses. "A fine name indeed."

Artemis hooted softly, apparently in agreement, before extending her broken wing, looking up at Yennen.

Keeper Yennen smiled. "Hello, Artemis," he murmured, cupping his hands gently against Percy’s. Percy could feel the warmth as their hands lit up with a divine glow, and Artemis shivered in his palms.

When the glow had faded, Artemis shook out her wings and trilled, spreading them both wide. She looked up at Keeper Yennen as they folded back in, and then she gently nipped his finger in thanks. 

"That's a very intelligent bird you have there, Percival," Keeper Yennen said, scratching under Artemis' beak and petting her head before pulling away. "It was very nice to meet you, Artemis," he said then, to the owl, inclining his head.

Artemis blinked back at him before inclining her head back at him, holding herself as regally as she could considering she couldn’t be more than a few months old.

Keeper Yennen chuckled. "She's going to be a wonderful companion for you, Percival. I can already tell."

"Thank you, Keeper Yennen," Percy murmured, nodding respectfully. "I look forward to getting to know her better."

Artemis trilled as if to say "the same to you", and both Keeper Yennen and Percy laughed.

Artemis wiggled her wings and nuzzled against Percy’s chest, cooing happily.

"Let's get going then. Thank you again," Percy nodded before leaving, heading back towards the castle.

The journey back was uneventful, a couple of the townsfolk waving to him as he passed, but when he arrived at the castle he was instantly accosted by his next youngest brother, Oliver, Whitney hot on his heels. 

"Percy! Where did you get an owl?" Oliver shouted, skidding to a halt in the entrance hall. "I heard Vesper complaining to Julius - I want one! Could you get me one too?"

"Me too!" Whitney replied, looking up at her older brother. "Please Percival? You're always in the Parchwood."

"Mother is already hesitant about one owl," Percy replied, "I doubt she'd allow another. But if she lets you, you can pet her."

Oliver reached out to pet her, but Artemis jumped backward, and Whitney hit him around the back of the head. 

"Not like that, you idiot! You have to be gentle!"

She turned her own palm up and held it out to Artemis, who considered it for a moment, then trilled, and Whitney grinned, letting her fingers trail carefully over Artemis' back. 

"See?" she said to Oliver, who only stuck out his tongue at her.

Percy chuckled softly at the twins. "I'm heading to the workshop to start building her some things, a shelter and a perch. Would you like to come and keep her company while I work?" he offered.

"Yes!" Whitney exclaimed, at the same time Oliver scoffed. 

"No. I don't want to sit around for hours and watch you make things."

"It's up to you," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "But either way works for me."

And he started off toward his workshop, Whitney trailing close behind him.

"She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Whitney asked as they walked.

"Artemis," Percy replied with a smile. "It seemed fitting."

Artemis just cooed softly at him, nipping lightly at his shirt.

"Wasn't she some hunter or something?" 

"Or something," Percy said with a chuckle. "The first Mistress of the Grey Hunt."

"Ohhh, that. Is she going to stay inside? In your room? Are you going to train her?"

Whitney's constant flow of questions carried them down to his workshop, and Percy answered them all to the best of his ability.

When they arrived at the workshop, Percy looked at Whitney. "Will you hold her while I work?"

Whitney gasped. "Yes please!" She grinned, holding her hands out carefully.

Percy put Artemis in her hands, being gentle.

When he was sure Artemis was settled, Percy got out his notebook and quickly sketched a rough outline for the house he wanted to build her. It wasn't overly grandiose, but it would have enough room for her to grow into it when she got older.

Whitney happily held Artemis while Percy worked, just chatting to the owl.

Eventually Artemis started hooting and trying to hop towards Percy, wanting him.

"What is it?" Whitney asked, but Artemis  had already taken wing, alighting on Percy's shoulder. She hooted, and butted her head against Percy's ear. 

"I think she wants something," Whitney said, and Percy's stomach rumbled. 

"I think she might be hungry," he said, and Artemis nipped at his ear. "Ah yes, good to know. Should we go find you some food?"

Artemis hooted at him, head-butting him once more.

"All right, all right." He murmured. "Let's go down to the falconer and see what we can get for you, okay?"

"Are you going to be long?" Whitney asked, swinging her feet. "Only, I don't want to go to my lessons with Professor Anders this afternoon."

"What are they about?" Percy asked, "And don't you want to get some lunch as well?"

"I mean, I could," Whitney said, rolling her eyes. "But honestly, I'd rather hide. Could you bring me some food?"

"I'm not bringing you food," Percy scoffed, lifting up Artemis so she could perch on his shoulder.

"Percy, pleeeaaassee?" Whitney whined. "Its history, and I hate history. It's so boring, and Professor Anders always just drones on and on."

"I have to do history lessons with him as well, and they’re actually rather fascinating if you pay attention."

"But I don't want to," Whitney groaned. "Please please please?"

"I could always go to Mother and Father and let them know you're skipping out on lessons."

"Percy!"

"I'm just reminding you I could," he pointed out, turning down the oil lamp in his workshop and heading toward the door. "But what will the kitchens say when I ask for two plates of food to bring down here?"

"You could always say some of it is for Artemis," Whitney said, though she was frowning. 

"I'm pretty sure Artemis is a carnivore. Just go to your lessons - you won't die of boredom."

"Ugh." Whitney just groaned unhappily, following him out of the workshop before running off, more than likely in search of her twin.

Percy started making his way towards the falconer's area, feeling the talons dig into his shoulder as Artemis kept her balance. "Not so tight, please?" He grimaced.

She hooted at him, and loosened her grasp, but when he stumbled even the slightest amount, she'd tighten her grip and he'd wince. 

"Hopefully the falconer's got something to fix this," Percy mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the castle and took a left, heading around and toward the stables.

As Percy rounded around the stables, he saw a bulky man with large, hairy arms and wearing a thick leather glove. He whistled, and a bird flew from its perch to his arm, looking around. He smiled and treated the bird, before noticing Percy. "My Lord! What brings you to this part of the castle?" He grinned, before noticing Artemis. "Oh, what a little creature you've got there! Where'd you find that one?" He asked, sending the falcon back to its perch before coming over.

"Hello, Astor," Percy said, encouraging Artemis off of his shoulder and onto his fingers. "I found her in the Parchwood, one wing broken, and ended up taking her in - Mother and Father said I could keep her, but I wondered if you could help me care for her, and train her up a bit."

"Can't say I've ever trained an owl before, but I'd be happy to help," Astor said, coming forward with an open palm, a strip of dried meat in his fingers. Artemis hooted and snatched up the meat when he got close enough, and nosed around his glove, looking for more.

Astor chuckled. "She's a hungry one. Have you fed her since you found her?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." Percy admitted. "But that's why I brought her."

"I'm glad." He chuckled. "Those talons must be hurting though, follow me and I'll get you a proper glove."

"That would be much appreciated," Percy agreed, grimacing as her talons dug into his hand again. He’d been mostly ignoring the sharp pinpricks into his hand, but as Astor pointed it out he realized just how painful they might get, especially as she grew and her strength  increased. "I was also hoping for some pointers on how to take care of her, and if there was anything I should know."

"Well, she should only have meat - let her go hunting on her own every so often and that'll be good for her, too."

He rummaged around in a box and pulled out a thick leather glove that was roughly Percy's size and handed it to him. 

"Try that one on first."

Percy shifted Artemis to his shoulder before tugging the glove on. "It's a bit big," he commented, opening and closing his fingers.

"It's supposed to be," Astor chuckled. "Shift her over, it'll feel much better."

Percy did as instructed, and let out a sigh of relief. He could still feel her weight and the talons, but they weren't cutting into his skin.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, stroking Artemis with his ungloved have and smiling when she pushed back into his fingers. "Should she be able to hunt already?" he asked as she snapped her beak. 

"She's still pretty young," Astor said, tilting his head as he considered her. "Might need a few months before she can go off in her own. But she should definitely have some time to fly around in the forest and not get used to being carried everywhere."

Percy nodded, listening as intently as he would during any of his other lessons. "Okay. I also wanted to build her a shelter, do you know the best place to put it?"

Artemis started nosing at the glove, and Percy offered her a slice of meat that Astor handed him.

"If you want to build one down here by Orion's, that's fine by me," Astor said, gesturing toward the falcon on his perch. "Otherwise I'd recommend anywhere people aren't going to bother her too much. Owls are generally more creatures of the night, so she might want to rest up while the sun is out."

Percy nodded. "I'll build it down here, if that's all right."

"I offered, didn't I?" Astor chuckled.

Now that Artemis was fed, she cooed and hopped up to Percy's shoulder, settling down and clearly ready for a nap.

"Do you have something I could put under my shirt so she doesn't tear up my shoulders either?" Percy asked, wincing as Artemis 'got comfortable' on his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure if anything I have is small enough for your shoulders, my Lord, but I can go to a tanner and have some pauldrons made, if you'd like some."

"Yes please." Percy replied, reaching up to coax Artemis onto the glove. She hooted, and snuggled against his chest.

Astor chuckled. "Looks like the poor things had a rough day. I can keep her down here for now, if you'd like."

"I think that would be best," Percy said, nodding. Artemis looked up at him, amber eyes wide, and cooed, then latched her beak onto the front of his shirt. 

"It'll only be for a little while," he assured her, stroking the feathers at the back of her neck. "And soon I'll have a nice place for you to stay in. Does that sound alright?" 

He felt rather silly talking to her like she knew exactly what he was saying, but she butted her head against his chest, then turned and flew off to another perch, in the shade of a pine tree.

Astor smiled. "She's smarter than you think." He told Percy. "And I know you have a calling for the forest. If you'd like, I can start training you." He offered.

"I would appreciate that," Percy said, nodding. "I've learned some things about tracking from books, but nothing practical."

"Well, I've got plenty of experience to teach you from," Astor said, holding out his hand for Percy to shake. "We can also talk about starting archery lessons, if you'd like - the sword is more traditional, to be sure, but a bow and arrow are much more elegant in use."

Percy smiled, holding his hand out and grasping Astor's hand, giving it a firm handshake. "I would love that very much." He gave the falconer a large, genuine smile.

Astor smiled back. "I thought you might. I'll have a word with your Father to arrange for lesson times, along with your other responsibilities."

"I look forward to starting," Percy said, grinning. 

He wished Astor farewell, and went up to the kitchens to get some food for himself to bring down to the workshop with him. He wanted to finish Artemis' shelter as soon as he could.

 

Percy spent the next few days holed up in his workshop, working as much as he could get away with to finish building the shelter and perch for Artemis. He didn't neglect her, of course, making sure to spend a lot of time with her as well. She always greeted him with happy hoots and nuzzled his face affectionately.

He'd also spent some time practicing archery with Astor outside of his usual lessons, and Percy had discovered that a bow felt far more comfortable in his hands than a sword ever had. 

It was hard to even pull back the string, and he was only just able to muster power enough for the arrows to stick in the targets, but it was exhilarating, and the memory of fletching brushing against his cheek was enough to put a smile on his face even as he tried to carry the shelter outside.

(Perhaps he hadn't thought this through all that well.)

"Need some help?" The familiar voice of his older brother came from the other side, and Percy felt the weight lessen slightly as Julius grabbed the other side. 

"Yes, thank you," Percy agreed, feeling much more steady.

"No problem." Julius replied. "This is for that owl of yours then?" He asked.

"Yes, it's for Artemis," Percy said. She had spent most of her time outside, doing her best to comply with his mother's wishes, but that meant that not all of his siblings had met her yet, especially Julius, who was busy with his own duties, Heir Apparent to Whitestone as he was. 

"All I've heard about her is how Vesper is terrified she'll eat Calypso or something ridiculous."

"Did she really say that?" Percy asked with an amused laugh. Calypso was much bigger than Artemis was, and the cat could be vicious when she wanted to be.

"She did. But are you truly surprised?" Julius laughed softly.

"No, I guess I'm not," Percy chuckled.

"If I help you get this where you're putting it, can I meet this elusive owl of yours?" Julius smiled, face peeking over the top.

"She'll be down there," Percy said as they carried the awkwardly-large shelter through the halls. "And I'll be sure to introduce you."

"I look forward to meeting the woman who's charmed my little brother's heart," Julius teased, and Percy's cheeks flushed slightly, though he didn't feel like he could argue the point. 

Percy had known when he found her in the woods that she was special, but he was happy to see she was even more so than he had anticipated. Artemis hadn't only been very well behaved for a bird who had once been a wild animal - she also seemed to understand everything he said. Even Astor, who had started training her, said she'd been easier to train than any falcon or hawk he'd come across. 

When the brothers got the shelter down to the falconer's area, Percy heard Artemis hoot happily and fly over to perch on his shoulder, rubbing her face against his cheek affectionately.

Luckily at this point, Percy had a pair of pauldrons underneath his shirt, so her talons didn't dig into his skin and cause cuts that he needed to hide from his parents, afraid that they would make him give her up if they saw.

"Artemis, one second please," Percy requested, whistling the tone that Astor had taught them to tell her to fly to her perch.

She almost seemed to sigh as she flew back, but she looked on curiously as he and Julius set her nesting box up near Orion's, and when Percy whistled for her to return to his shoulder, she did so, but her neck was stretched to its fullest as she tried to examine the new addition to the falconry.

Percy chuckled, scratching behind her neck. "This is for you, Artemis," he murmured to her, coaxing her to hop onto it. She did so after a moment, running back and forth over the top and trilling happily.

"She's beautiful." Julius murmured, watching her.

"She is, isn't she?" Percy asked, smiling proudly as Artemis peered into one of the holes carved in the side and disappeared into the interior. 

He already knew he'd made it larger than it needed to be, and more intricate, but he only wanted the best for her. There were a couple entrances, and several doors that would open if she found the switches he'd hidden for her to find.

Percy could hear Artemis exploring the inside, and she popped her head back out one of the front entrances, ruffling her feathers and hooting happily.

Julius chuckled. "I think she likes it," he commented before looking to her. "Hello dear, a pleasure to meet you finally."

Artemis quirked her head up at his voice, and blinked at him, then she clambered out of the shelter and flew on top of it, so she was closer to his eye level. 

She examined him for another moment, then trilled and walked forward, so she was right on the edge of the roof.

Julius stepped forwards and gave her a light smile. He bowed his head respectfully towards her. 

Artemis eyed him for a moment before her head dipped in return, ruffling her feathers slightly.

Julius reached forward and stroked her feathers, Artemis trilled softly, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the attention.

Percy chuckled, making both of them turn to look at him, and he covered his mouth, still grinning. 

"I think she likes you," he said, happy that they were getting along so well.

"Well, I like her," Julius smiled. "You've got yourself quite a little lady here, Percival. Treat her well."

"I plan on it," Percy replied truthfully. "She would definitely let me know if she wasn't getting what she needed."

Artemis trilled in agreement, and both brothers burst into laughter.

"Sadly, I should be getting back to the castle, but I look forward to seeing you around the grounds, Lady Artemis," Julius said, standing and bowing to the bird. She almost seemed to bow herself, and Julius laughed again before turning back to the castle. 

"Well, at least you like some of my siblings," Percy said to Artemis. She'd still given Oliver the cold shoulder when he'd come to visit her with Whitney the other day.

Artemis flew over to his shoulder and nuzzled against him, gently starting to groom his hair.

Percy chuckled and sat down on the ground with her. "I just hope that Vesper and Mother start warming up to you. They really don't understand how smart you are, or how much you understand us." He murmured, fingers coming up to gently pet her feathers.

She cooed in his ear and he smiled. 

"You know, you haven't met Cassandra or Ludwig yet either. Maybe you'll get along with them."

Artemis hooted, as if to say "Perhaps", and he chuckled again, scratching the base of her neck again, content to sit with her until he was called up for dinner.

  
  


It took a couple of days before Cassandra showed any interest in meeting Artemis ("maybe later, I'm really busy," was her usual response, though she was the youngest and had fewer classes than anyone, and Percy knew she’d just been making excuses). But eventually, with enough pressure from Julius, Percy, and Whitney, Cassandra walked down to the falconry with him one afternoon.

"I still can't believe Mother allowed you an owl," she said, looking up at her brother.

"Honestly, I can't quite believe it either," Percy admitted with a laugh. "It was Father who actually said I could keep her, and Mother seemed to be fine with it as long as Artemis wouldn't be staying in the castle."

Cassandra nodded. "I can see that," she replied with a hum. "Vesper really dislikes her though. Has Vesper even met her?"

"She saw Artemis when I first brought her home, but she's been avoiding her since." Percy rolled his eyes as they made their way down.

The moment Percy started walking towards the falconry, a trill and a hoot told him that Artemis was coming, just before she landed on his shoulder. She had been getting better and better at flying, and she greeted him in her affectionate manner.

"Hello there," Percy greeted with a smile.

"She looks lovely," Cassandra said, stretching out her hand a bit before hesitating. "Can I pet her?"

"That's more up to her than it is up to me," Percy said, turning so Artemis was closer to Cassandra. 

"Could I pet you, Artemis?" she asked, and the owl hooted quietly, ducking her head in invitation.

Cassandra gently started stroking the feathers on the back of her head, and she started grinning widely. "She's so soft..."

"She is," Percy smiled. "And she loves to cuddle. Well, with me at least."

"...Would she cuddle with me?" Cassandra asked softly, looking at the owl with wide, hopeful eyes.

"You could find out, but you would need something for her to stand on, otherwise she's going to scratch up your hands or shoulder," Percy pointed out. "Maybe Astor will have a smaller glove for you, or you can just borrow mine."

He led the way down to the falconry area and called out to Astor, who was training with Orion. The falcon screeched a greeting in return, and Astor waved, grinning broadly. 

"Hello, Percival! You're a little early for your lessons today, aren't you?"

"I brought Cassandra down to meet Artemis, but we were wondering if you might have another glove that she could use, to try and hold her."

"I don't have too many that are small enough to fit our ladies," he nodded respectfully towards Cassandra, "But let me see what I can find." 

He went over to his storage and started digging through it, before pulling out a glove. "This is the smallest I have, but it will work, unless Lady Cassandra is interested in learning and working with the birds more?" He gave her a questioning, hopeful look.

"Um, maybe?" Cassandra said uncertainly. "I mean, I don't know how to, and they are pretty big, and Mother might disapprove..."

"I can have a chat with Lady Johanna," Astor said with a wink. "I think that she's more against the idea of working with the beasts herself than you working with them. And as for not knowing how to work with them, that's what lessons are for! Do you think Percival here knew anything before last week?"

"Ummmm, no?" Cassandra guessed, and Astor laughed. 

"Well, if you would like to learn, I've got plenty of time to teach you."

"I'll consider it," Cassandra replied, pulling the glove on. 

Percy smiled, and looked at Artemis. "Will you let Cassandra cuddle you?" He asked her permission.

She hooted softly before flapping down off of Percy's shoulder and landing on Cassandra's gloved hand.

Cassandra stared wide eyed at the owl as Artemis looked back, and Percy smiled.

"Slowly bring your hand against your chest," he told her.

"She's heavier than I expected," Cassandra murmured, bringing her hand closer to her chest. 

When she'd brought the owl close enough to her chest, Artemis cooed, and nipped at the front of Cassandra's dress, then butted her head against Cassandra's chin. 

"Oh!" Cassandra exclaimed in surprise, but then she laughed and tilted her head slightly, pressing back against Artemis' head.

Artemis cooed happily, and Percy smiled at the sight.

"Oh, she's so sweet... Why does Vesper say such mean things about you?" Cassandra cooed softly to the owl.

Astor chuckled. "Lady Vesper has never been one for hunts or anything of the like. But let me tell you, there's something special about that owl."

"How so?" Cassandra asked, glancing over at Percy and bringing her fingers up to stroke Artemis with her ungloved hand. 

"Well, first off, I've never seen any owl so friendly. And the way she seems to talk back? It's almost like she understands Common as well as you or I."

Percy just smiled, watching Artemis cuddle with Cassandra. He'd known there was something special about her from the moment she'd approached him in the woods. He didn't speak out loud his suspicions, but he was _quite_ certain that she understood Common. Why else would she trill or hoot in response to questions?

Artemis just cooed and nuzzled against Cassandra happily.

"That's incredible" Cassandra murmured, still cuddling and petting the owl. "Of all the animals you’ve brought home from the Parchwood, Percival, I think that she's the best."

Artemis ruffled her feathers at that and just nipped softly at the front of her dress, puffing up in pride.

"Do you remember that snake I brought home once?" Percy asked, chuckling. "Mother had been complaining about Calypso not eating enough of the mice, and so I picked him up while I was out, but then Oliver caught him and put him in Vesper's bed?"

"Oh gods," Cassandra laughed, covering her mouth. "I had forgotten about him - what did you name him again?"

"Henry," Percy answered, which garnered a chuckle from Astor. "What? I was twelve!"

"I'm twelve, and I wouldn't name a snake ‘Henry'," Cassandra pointed out. 

Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

Artemis gave Cassandra one last nuzzle before flitting up to Percy's shoulder, settling herself against him and immediately leaning into the side of his head.

Cassandra smiled at the sight, lowering her arm and removing the glove. "She's also better than the fox cub you brought home. Remember when it tried to bite Oliver when he tried petting it? That was a nasty little thing."

"It was, but had needed help." Percy defended himself. "Besides, it went back to the forest where it belonged once its paw had healed."

"Still, Artemis is the best," Cassandra pointed out, and Artemis hooted in agreement. 

Percy grinned and stroked the feathers on her belly. "I'm not going to argue with that - she really is."

Just then, from behind them, came a voice. 

"Cassandra! Mother said to make sure that you're not late for your lessons today!"

Everyone in the falconry area looked up, and there was Ludwig, running down the castle's yard. 

"I was just on my way back up!" Cassandra protested, folding her arms across her chest. "You didn't need to come and get me!"

"Mother said," Ludwig humphed, crossing his own arms across his chest. "What were you doing all the way down here anyway?"

"Meeting Artemis." Cassandra replied, nodding towards Percy and the owl. "She's so sweet, and she even let me cuddle her."

"Why would an owl let you cuddle them? And what is she doing awake?" Ludwig asked, raising a brow. "Owls are birds of prey, and they're nocturnal. They aren't exactly kittens. Besides, even if they're raised in captivity they usually don't like being touched very much," he rattled off.

"Artemis is different!" Cassandra argued. "Percival, show him!"

"Artemis doesn't seem to be like other owls," Percy explained, gesturing to where she sat calmly on his shoulder. "I'm not sure if it's the magic in the Parchwood or something else, but she's never been asleep when I've come to see her, and she does enjoy being stroked."

He encouraged Artemis to hop onto his gloved hand and demonstrated, stroking down the back of her neck.

Artemis let out a happy coo, nuzzling against his hand and fluffing her feathers in a relaxed manner.

Ludwig's expression changed from haughty to intensely interested, the same way he gave his textbooks when he was learning new information. "That's fascinating..." He murmured, stepping closer. "And you've only had her for a little while?" He asked, reaching to pet her without hesitation.

"Only a few days," Percy said. "Wait though-"

But Ludwig's fingers had already settled on top of Artemis' head, and though Percy winced, expecting a similar display as to when Oliver had tried to pet her, Artemis only nipped at his fingers in warning, before letting him continue.

Ludwig smiled as he pet the bird. "This is amazing..." He mumbled, looking intently at the bird. "It's being so cooperative."

"You should see her when it's just her and Percival, Master Ludwig." Astor grinned. "She treats him like he's her mother."

"That's amazing... Can I come and watch some time?" Ludwig asked.

"Absolutely!" Astor grinned, clearly please that more of the de Rolos seemed to be taking an interest in his craft and passion. "The more the merrier!"

"In the meantime, weren't you supposed to be getting Cassandra so you two wouldn't be late for your lessons?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Maybe," Ludwig replied, still looking towards Artemis with a curious look.

Artemis nipped at his fingers and gave him a long, almost disapproving look that cause Percy to chuckle. "All right, off you two go before Mother gets angry at you."

"Fine..." Cassandra groaned, and the two youngest de Rolos started making their way back up towards the castle.

"And on that note, should we continue your lessons?" Astor asked, and Percy turned to him, smiling, Artemis' weight solid on his hand. 

"Absolutely," he said, locking eyes with Artemis before whistling the notes to send her back to her perch. "Could we start with the bow today?"

"Whatever pleases you, my Lord," Astor said with a smile and a slight bow. "I do believe we were working on the strength of your draw, am I right?"

Percy nodded and retrieved his bow, eager to keep working.

 

As the weeks passed by, Percy was working harder and harder with Astor, starting to get the hang of the bow. His mark was getting truer and truer every day, and they had left the training grounds to start working more in the forest.

Artemis was growing up as well, losing the downy fluff she still had in scraggly patches and getting her adult plumage, causing her to look regal and proud. She had learned the lessons quickly, and when Percy started his first solo hunts, she had been instrumental in their success, helping him track his quarry.

Eventually, Astor approached Percy with a smile. "I believe you're ready enough to learn one of my favorite spells. Ready to talk with Artemis?" he offered.

"Is that something I can do?" Percy asked, eyes wide and his heart soaring at the thought. 

"Plenty of things are possible through magic, my boy," Astor said with a grin. "How about we sit down for a bit and I can show you the hand gestures for the spell?"

Percy nodded, looking over to where Artemis was perched, feeling both excited and a little nervous about being able to speak with her. He followed Astor over towards the stumps that they generally used as seating for lessons like these.

"Okay, so there are four distinct hand motions that, when put together, allow you to cast the spell," Astor said once they had sat down.

Percy nodded, watching as Astor demonstrated the movements at a slow, exaggerated pace. "All right, give it a try,” he encouraged.

Percy started to mimic the movements, taking gentle direction to fix them when Astor pointed out the flaws. Together, they practiced until Percy was able to move through the motion with fluid ease.

"Now that you've got that, repeat after me," Astor replied, slowly sounding out the incantation for the spell.

Percy did so, and though the words were unfamiliar on his tongue, it didn't take him long to get the pronunciation to Astor's satisfaction. 

"Now, you need to make the words flow into and through the gestures you make," Astor said. "Once you get the hang of them you can feel a sort of rhythm, you know? And you just go with it."

He demonstrated, speaking the incantation along with the hand movements, and Percy was amazed by how easily the two seemed to connect. 

"That's the tricky bit, but I know you can do it," Astor encouraged with a smile. "Try it out."

Percy nodded, and started trying to mimic Astor once more. It took more than a few tries, Percy's hand movements not quite syncing with the words from his lips, but after about half an hour, Percy felt the spark of magic come to life in his chest.

Astor grinned. "There we go. Try it out," he encouraged, gesturing over to Artemis’ perch.

Heart fluttering in his chest, Percy looked over towards Artemis. "... Artemis?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

She straightened up on her perch and blinked, looking down at him. "Yes, Percival?"

Her voice was regal and proud, befitting her exactly, and Percival covered his mouth in surprise, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"It works!" he hissed to Astor, who chuckled. 

"Of course it does," he replied with a broad grin, and he gestured back to Artemis, who had cocked her head to the side. When Percy looked back at her, she took flight, landing on his outstretched arm. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, treating him to a piercing stare worthy of his mother, though she seemed genuinely concerned.

"...I...I'm fine." Percy replied, feeling his voice choke up slightly with emotion. 

Artemis climbed up his shoulder and nuzzled against him. "No, you aren't," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"I... I can _understand_ you," Percy replied, turning his head into her feathers.

She tilted her head again, looking at him quizzically. "Could you not before?"

Percy laughed, but still felt tears come to his eyes. 

"I mean, yes, I could to an extent, but now, with words... It's- it's overwhelming."

"What did you do?" she asked, examining his face. "You don't sound very different to me."

"A spell... This is amazing," Percy murmured, bringing up his ungloved hand to pet her. "...You can understand Common, then? I thought you could, but this..."

"Of course," Artemis replied, ruffling her feathers and leaning into his fingers. "How else did you think I knew what you wanted? I'm not daft." She sounded slightly offended at the implication.

"No, no, I never thought that," Percy murmured, chuckling. "You're by far the smartest creature I've met."

She puffed up her chest at that. "Well, that's good to hear," she said, pressing her head into the hand that was stroking her again. 

"Have you been able to understand Common your whole life, then?" he asked, his mind trying to sort out how such things worked. 

"I've always been able to understand you," Artemis said, leaning forward to butt her head against his chin for emphasis. "But before I met you, I had never met any of your kind."

Percy just pressed his face back against her head, feeling quite emotional. "I'm so glad I can understand you too,” he murmured softly, just holding her close.

"You always could," Artemis replied. "But if this spell and hearing me speak makes you this happy, I won't begrudge you that." She nuzzled against him again. 

Percy just kept petting her. "...What do you think of the others that come here?" He asked then, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The ones that look like you?" she asked, and he nodded, chuckling. 

"Well, the tall one has been very kind and respectful. He is your older kin, am I right?"

Percy nodded. "That's Julius. He's my eldest sibling."

"Julius, yes. He is considerate. I also liked the little one - the female."

"Cassandra? Or Whitney?"

"The one with the long hair."

"Ah. That would be Cassandra."

Artemis nodded. "The female with short hair is very kind too. I don't like the one who looks like her, he's too brash and pulls when he pets." She managed to give him a slightly upset look. "He sneaks down sometimes to try and pet me, but I don't let him."

"Seriously?" Percy asked, groaning when she nodded. "Oliver!"

"I think he is overeager," Artemis murmured with a huff. "He needs to learn patience."

"That's Oliver," Percy nodded, groaning again. "I'll have a talk with him about not disturbing you."

"Honestly, I find it somewhat amusing," Artemis admitted. "But I wouldn't mind not being woken up by him trying to stroke my feathers while I'm asleep."

"I'll see what I can do," Percy promised with a sigh. "What about Ludwig? My youngest brother?"

"He's eager to learn. A little brash too, but at least he doesn't pull when he pets me." Artemis clicked her beak. "He always asks questions and I answer, but he doesn't understand the way you do, so he gets frustrated easily."

Percy hummed in agreement. "Yes, that does sound like him. He prefers to know how things work and why. But he's alright?"

"Better than Oliver," she scoffed. "Though, any of your siblings are better than Oliver. Even the older female - the one who turned up her nose at me. At least she's left me alone."

Percy sighed. "Vesper really isn't that bad. She's just afraid you'll mess up her belongings or terrorize her cat."

"Why would I do that?" Artemis asked, confused.

"I know you wouldn't, but that's what she believes," Percy replied.

"Humans are strange," Artemis said with a shake of her head. "Why would I ever want to go through their things? I can't use anything of theirs, and you give me everything I could need."

Percy had been prepared to respond, but he could only grin as Artemis finished. 

"That's good to hear," he said after a moment, feeling emotion swell in his chest again.

Artemis just looked at him before butting her head against his chin once more affectionately.

"You're very good to me, Percival. And I thank you for that."

"Of course," Percy replied softly. "Anything for you. Always." He murmured, nuzzling against her in return.

They sat together for a moment until Astor, his voice low, spoke up. 

"I hate to interrupt, but you should know that the spell ends in only a minute or two, Percival. You might have enough magic to cast it again today, but the more you practice, the more often you'll be able to use it."

Percy pulled back from Artemis and saw Astor standing a respectable distance away, Orion just taking off from his outstretched arm. 

"Thank you," Percy murmured, nodding, and he turned back to Artemis, who nipped at his finger affectionately.

Astor smiled. "It's quite a special thing, isn't it?" he murmured. "Being able to understand her like that."

"It really is." Percy agreed. "...Is there a spell like that that works all the time?" He asked curiously.

"If only." Astor chuckled. "Of course, if there was Orion would always be bitching about me, isn't that right?" he chuckled at his own falcon.

"Why ever would I do that?" Orion asked scathingly, and Percy laughed with Astor. 

"Well," he murmured, turning back to Artemis, "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

Artemis scoffed, and butted him with her head once again. "I'll still be here, you know. And just because you don't hear my responses in your language doesn't mean you can't understand me, or vice-versa."

Percy chuckled softly. "I suppose that's true." He murmured, scratching behind her neck.

Artemis hooted at him, the spell fading, and Astor smiled at him. "You did fantastic."

"That was amazing - thank you so much," Percy told Astor, Artemis nuzzling his cheek one last time before flying back to her perch. "I never knew... That was just amazing."

Percy had never had much appreciation for magic before - he much preferred being able to understand the world around him - but talking to Artemis as an equal, on the same contextual level for the first time, had been incredible.

"It is incredible." Astor agreed with a smile. "And Artemis always has good things to say about you. It would be a pity if you didn't hear her tell you herself." Astor gave him a wink.

 

Percy spent the rest of the day in a very good mood, the happiness from talking to Artemis carrying over until dinner, enough so that even his mother commented on it. 

"What has you in such a good mood, Percival?"

"Astor taught me how to speak with animals," he replied, the smile still on his face. "I could talk to Artemis, and she talked back. It was amazing." 

"Did she say anything about us?" Oliver asked, suddenly a lot more fidgety.

Percy eyed his next younger brother. 

"Well, she did tell me that someone's been coming down to torment her while she's sleeping," he said pointedly, and Oliver ducked his head, abashed.

"Oliver," Johanna chided. "That's not nice at all. How would you like it if Judas or Calypso came and bothered you while you're sleeping every night?" 

"I wouldn't..." Oliver sighed heavily.

"Then don't go and bother Percy's owl," she said, taking a sip from her glass. "If you don't bother her then she won't bother you."

"I really don't think she wants to bother anyone," Percy tried to point out, but he was drowned out by Oliver's concurrent "But I want to pet her!"

"She lets me cuddle her," Cassandra said smugly. "You just have to be nice and ask permission."

"But why?" Oliver retorted. "She's just an animal."

"She's not just an animal!" Percy exclaimed. 

"Percival, do not shout at the dinner table," his father scolded, though he then turned to Oliver. "Just because she's an animal doesn't mean you should be rude, Oliver. De Rolos are courteous and genteel - or at least they should be."

Percy, who was trying to figure out how to explain to Oliver without shouting, started as Julius put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me try to explain to him - he might think you're biased," Julius said with a wink. 

Percy begrudgingly sat back in his chair.

Julius turned to their younger brother then. "Just because she's an animal doesn't make her any less intelligent, or take her feelings away from her. Just as if you wouldn't appreciate it if someone pulled your hair, she doesn't appreciate it when you pull her feathers. Besides, I've spent some time with her. Treat her with respect, and she'll respect you in return. She even bows her head towards you, and I think she understands more than we give her credit for. Just be polite and considerate, and she'll let you pet her."

Oliver opened his mouth as if to argue, but Julius' argument seemed to have struck a chord with him. 

"I guess that makes sense," he mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. 

"You could always come down with me to see her - I can translate for at least a little while," Percy pointed out.

Oliver just humphed, leaning back in his chair.

"Speaking of, how are your studies with Astor going?" Frederick asked, looking at his second son. "I hear you've taken to the bow more than you've ever taken to a sword."

"I have," Percy affirmed, "I didn't expect it, but it's felt so much more natural than swinging a sword around."

"Well, I'm glad you found something that works for you, though I must say I'm disappointed that you won't be dueling in competitions during Winter's Crest to uphold the family tradition."

"Don't worry, Father, I've got that covered," Julius said with a grin. "I'll keep the family from falling into disrepute."

"Besides dear, Percival can start holding his own during the Archery competition, and maybe give our family a new status to uphold," Johanna pointed out.

"That is quite true," Frederick hummed thoughtfully. "Percival, do you think you'll be ready to win by this Winter’s Crest?"

"I'll do my best," Percy said, smiling. "Astor says I'm moving along faster than any student he's had, not to mention the fact that I've still got five months to train."

"So you'll be fine," Vesper said with a smirk, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, even the Pale Guard doesn't have the most fantastic archers. You'll be a shoo-in for sure."

"Maybe Percival will even be in contention to be a Master of the Grey Hunt, Pelor willing," Ludwig added. "That owl of his is of great assistance - it seems to guide Percy to prey, and it's such a silent flyer that his prey doesn't even realize they're being stalked."

"That is how owls hunt, yes," Johanna said, looking fondly at her youngest son. "What do you think, Percival? Would you join the hunt?"

All eyes turned to him in that moment, and Percy felt like a startled deer. "I- I honestly hadn't given it any thought," he said slowly, swallowing past his dry throat. "Though if that is Pelor's will, I'm not sure I could say no."

Percy had never been as "in touch" with the gods as the rest of his family seemed to be, especially Julius, who was faithful in his attendance at any and all religious events, but Percy's answer seemed to satisfy them, and Frederick nodded, grinning.

"It's been a long while since a de Rolo was a Master or Mistress of the Grey Hunt,” he murmured. "But we'll see, Pelor willing."

"Indeed," Johanna agreed, and Percy was grateful when the conversation turned to Cassandra and what she had been learning in her lessons.

 

Nearly a week later, Percy was lying on his bed with a book, feeling restless. It had been two days of nonstop rain around Whitestone, which wasn’t a very common occurrence. Astor had cancelled his lessons, as they had no appropriate indoor area to train in, and Percy was feeling miserable. 

He'd gone out to talk with Artemis the day before, and to give her some meat from the kitchens, but it had been cold by the time he got out there, and she hadn't wanted to come out because of the rain. They had chatted for the duration of the Speak with Animals spell, and then she'd told him to go back up to the castle so he didn't get sick. He had begrudgingly returned, where Professor Anders had loaded him up with lessons, likely just to keep him busy, and so Percy hadn't had any chance to go out and see Artemis the next day. 

He hated it.

After about ten minutes of attempting to read the same sentence for the fifteenth time, Percy heard a loud rap on the window. He jumped, startled; his room was on the fourth floor, no one should be able to get so high easily.

He turned to look and saw Artemis, feathers bedraggled and soaked as she shivered, perched on the windowsill. She rapped her beak at the window once more.

"Artemis!" he exclaimed, dropping his book and rushing over to the window. He flipped the latch, and the window flew open with a sharp gust of air, Percy's face getting wet from the deluge outside. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, raising his voice over the roar of the torrent as she hopped inside. He shoved the window closed behind her. "Hold on, don't answer that for a moment."

He took a deep breath and cast the Speak with Animals spell.

Once the spell had taken root, Artemis shook herself a little. "I'm fine," she replied, voice trembling. "My shelter is not though. A big branch fell and broke it. If not for the secret door you put in I would have been trapped." She looked up at him, shivering.

"Come here," Percy murmured, offered his arm, but she hesitated.

"You aren't wearing your leathers," she replied. "I'll hurt you."

"I can heal myself - don't worry about me," he scoffed, holding out his arm. "And you're cold."

Reluctantly, Artemis climbed into his arm - at least he was still wearing thick clothes due to the cold outside - and he pulled her into his chest. She shivered, her feathers nothing less than drenched, but he hugged her, not caring that the water started soaking through his layers. He could tell that she wasn’t gripping his arm nearly as tight as she usually would, and he bet she was afraid of hurting him.

"Let's find some towels to dry you off," he murmured, and Artemis curled into his chest rather than say anything.

Percy went off towards the nearest bathing room, finding some fluffy towels waiting there for the next occupant. He took one and wrapped Artemis up in it. She was still shivering, but pressed close against the warmth of Percy's chest.

Percy started gently drying her off. "Once the storm calms, I'll build you a new shelter." He promise. "But until then you can stay in my room, all right?"

"Will your mother be alright with that?" Artemis asked. She didn't sound entirely like herself and Percy frowned at the tremble in her voice. 

"I honestly don't care whether she cares or not," Percy admitted, blotting as much water as he could off of her feathers. "You're not well and you need to be somewhere tonight other than out in that storm. Have you had anything to eat today? We could go down to the kitchens to get you something."

"Astor came down and fed Orion and I this morning. You don't have to worry about me, Percival," Artemis replied, the tremble still present in her voice. "Just somewhere dry is nice."

"Artemis," Percy murmured. "I know you're not being completely truthful."

Artemis was quiet for another long time before speaking. "...I'm frightened of the lights." She admitted, barely audible through the towel. “And the booming roars.”

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Percy assured her, though his heart hurt at the tone of her voice. "Thunder and lightning aren't fun, especially when you're outside in the thick of them."

Artemis curled into his chest as a particularly loud crack of thunder shook the castle. 

"Is it anything I can help with?" he murmured to her, stroking the feathers at the back of her neck.

"Holding me is nice. But put your leathers on, so I don't hurt you more," Artemis requested. She had been holding onto him as lightly as she could, trusting his other arm to keep her balanced against his chest.

"Well, I can't say no to that," Percy murmured, maneuvering them out of the bathroom. "We might take a trip down to my workshop to get a perch for you first, though. I have a spare in there that I've been working on - it's not quite finished, but it'll do for the night."

"Thank you, Percival," Artemis said, pressing into his chest again.

"Of course." Percy murmured in reply. "Whatever you need. Always."

He went down towards the workshop, glad he also had some spare leather so even though he didn't have his glove, he could still hold Artemis and help her feel safe. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so scared, even when he had first found her with her broken wing.

After he'd grabbed the extra perch, Percy made his way back up to his room, glad that most of his family had retired for the evening. The halls were clear, and even when he walked by his siblings' rooms he didn't encounter any problems. 

At least, not until he reached to door to his room, and opened it, attempting to hold it ajar with the arm Artemis was on while he grabbed the perch with his other hand. 

"Percival. _What_  are you doing?" asked Vesper, who had just turned the corner, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

Percy froze in place, staring almost wide eyed at Vesper for a moment before he regained his composure. "Artemis' shelter was broken apart because of the storm. I'm not leaving her out there in it, so she's staying in my room tonight." He kept his shoulders as straight as he could while carrying both the perch and Artemis, still wrapped in a towel and shivering against his chest. "She's not going to go anywhere near your room, so don't worry."

Vesper only stared at him for a moment, then straightened her shoulders. 

"Well, I suppose if she won't fly all around the castle..."

Artemis hooted from his arm, and Percy immediately dropped his gaze to her. He hadn't realized the spell had worn off. 

"She doesn't want to fly around the castle, Vesper. Especially when that's your attitude towards her."

He looked up to see that Vesper had taken a few steps closer to him - her room was past his, so it wasn't too surprising, but she stepped forward again, until she was standing only a few feet away from him. 

"Is she okay?" she asked, trying to peer around him at the bundle in his arms.

Artemis looked up at Vesper, trying to look as proud as she could considering her waterlogged state. The two met eyes for a long moment before a crack of thunder echoed through the hall and Artemis jumped, burying her face against Percy's chest and shaking in fright.

Percy held her protectively. "She's soaking wet and she was in the shelter when the branch hit it. She's shaken, and she's staying with me." He told Vesper firmly.

"That's fine by me," Vesper said, though her voice was softer than it had been. Percy looked at her, dubious about her intentions, but she seemed genuine enough, and much less antagonistic. 

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Not really?" Percy said, caught off guard at the question. Of all the people to ask to help him, he hadn't expected Vesper to be one of them. "I've got it."

But as he tried to go through the door on his own, the perch caught on the side of the door and it fell, just missing his foot. He stared at the fallen perch for a moment before sighing softly.

"Well, I guess you could help with that."

Vesper chuckled, leaning over to pick the perch up. "I've got it. Where do you want it to go?" She asked, following Percy into his room.

"Um, that corner there." He nodded towards the corner close to his bed, but far away from the windows. A flash of lightning crashed outside, and Artemis let out a low, unhappy hoot as she tried to push underneath Percy's shirt.

"...Would you mind closing the curtains for me too?" Percy asked his sister.

"Can do," Vesper said, making sure the perch was standing and sturdy before heading over to the windows and pulling the curtains together. "Anything else, while I'm here?"

"I don't think so," Percy said, a little surprised at her abrupt change in mood. "But why do you even care? You haven't liked Artemis since you met her."

"We’ve hardly met," Vesper pointed out with a smile, though it fell off her face as she sighed.

Percy just watched his sister, feeling slightly hesitant about the situation. 

"...I know," he murmured. "But you've not wanted a thing to do with her since I brought her home. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Percy shifted slightly, letting Artemis burrow under his shirt. She was wet and cold against his chest, but he didn't care at all. Anything to help her feel a little safer, considering the storm and the fact that Vesper, who Artemis barely knew, was watching.

"Well, honestly it's because I feel like I made assumptions when you first brought her through the castle, and I'm sorry about that. I also thought hard about what Julius said at dinner the other day and... Well, I wanted to at least _try_  to make amends."

"Then say sorry to Artemis, not to me," Percy said, hotly, and Vesper's cheeks actually darkened slightly. 

"Of course," she murmured, inclining her head to him. "I am very sorry, Artemis, for thinking you were nothing more than an animal. I've heard that you have a special relationship with Percy, and I'm glad that you found him. I- I do hope we can make amends."

Artemis was quiet for a long moment before poking her head out through the bottom of Percy's shirt, looking at Vesper for a long, tense moment. Then she slowly bowed her head respectfully towards Vesper, holding it there in invitation.

"She's offering you the chance to pet her." Percy translated for the owl. "This is her way of offering a handshake in agreement."

"Is she?" Vesper asked, sounding wary. "I mean, thank you, Artemis," she murmured, taking a deep breath and walking forward to trail her fingers across Artemis' head. 

Vesper stroked her once, and hesitated before doing so again, but Artemis pushed up into her hand and Vesper chuckled, petting her for a few more seconds before standing back.

"I'll let you two get cleaned up," she murmured, taking her leave. "If you need anything, let me know."

Artemis bowed her head briefly towards Vesper once more before disappearing completely under Percy's shirt again.

"I will. Thank you," Percy replied sincerely.

Vesper nodded and left, pulling the door closed behind her. When she had gone, Percy held Artemis through his shirt and sighed. She trilled, pushing her head into his chest, and Percy chuckled. 

"Are you alright to come out?" he asked, but Artemis hooted and curled even closer into him. 

"I was thinking we might be able to sit by the fire," he explained, though he couldn't help but smile at her unwillingness to go. "I could get some dry clothes, too, so that you aren't stuck under my wet shirt."

Artemis just hooted and remained firmly where she was, clearly not going anywhere anytime soon.

Percy chuckled softly before going to sit next to the fire anyways, trying to both warm up and help Artemis dry off, at least a little bit.

The thunder and lightning died down after a few hours, and Artemis stuck her head out warily.

"I think it's mostly gone," Percy murmured, fingers stilling from his repetitive stroking. "Are you feeling better?"

Artemis trilled, and he smiled, stroking the feathers just above her beak, though they still felt slightly damp. 

"That's good to hear. And not that I don't love you, but could I put on some more comfortable clothing?"

Artemis trilled again and hooted, and he laughed, knowing, even if he didn't have Speak with Animals cast, she was giving him her own brand of sass.

Artemis got completely out of Percy's shirt and fluttered over to the perch, starting to preen the feathers that had been put out of place from their cuddles.

Percy went over to his wardrobe, stripping off the wet shirt and pants and changing into some new pajamas, since it was getting quite late at this point. He went over to Artemis, petting her head gently. "Wake me if you need anything, okay?" He murmured.

Artemis trilled affirmatively and nipped at his hand affectionately. 

"I'm glad you're alright," he murmured, and Artemis closed her eyes as he stroked her smooth feathers. "Sleep well."

She hooted at him, then ruffled her feathers, hunkering down for the night, and Percy got into his own bed, yawning, thankful for the warmth. He turned on his side to see Artemis, and fell asleep watching her.

 

The next morning, Percy was woken by a rapping at the door. Artemis jumped slightly, giving the door a sleepy glare, fluffing her feathers.

"Yes?" Percy mumbled sleepily. The door opened, and Johanna poked her face in.

"Percival, you've been asleep for- what is your owl doing in your room?" She gave him a stern glare, voice sharp.

Percy rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "She came in last night - her shelter was destroyed by a fallen tree during the storm and she needed somewhere to stay dry."

"So she's in your room? What about the stables?" 

"Mother, she was _drenched!"_ Percy exclaimed. "She needed to come inside and dry off, not spend the night alone with the horses."

"Percival, she's an animal, and animals are messy. I don't want her in the castle." Johanna replied firmly.

Artemis gave her an offended hoot before swooping down from her perch. She grabbed Percy's discarded shirt from the ground and picked it up, dropping it in the proper basket for dirty clothing before perching lightly back on her perch, giving Johanna a defiant look.

"She can clean up after my messes, and I can clean up any mess she makes," Percy pointed out. "She's not more messy than Judas or Calypso, and they have freedom to wander the castle!"

"Judas and Calypso are also house-trained." Johanna replied. "The last thing we need is bird excrement all over the halls. We have an image to maintain, Percival."

Artemis looked deeply offended at the suggestion, fluttering over to Percy's side, though not perching on him since he wasn't wearing anything leather to protect him from her talons.

"She's intelligent, and I have a window in my room. She wouldn't want to fly around the halls anyway - she much prefers the open air, don't you, Artemis?"

He looked to the owl at his side, who was staring at Johanna. She bobbed her head in a definitive nod and trilled, making her agreement known.

Johanna looked between her son and his owl, and sighed heavily. "Any damage to anything, and she will not be allowed in here again. Am I clear, Percival?" She asked, voice firm.

"Yes, Mother," Percy said, restraining himself from sighing, knowing it wouldn't help his case. "You have the final authority."

"Thank you." Johanna replied. "Now, up. You've been asleep all morning, you missed breakfast and your morning lessons."

"Really?" Percy asked, looking to the window, where the shades were still drawn, though it was clear that bright sunlight was coming around the heavy fabric. "Shit. I mean, sorry, Mother. I was up late trying to help Artemis warm up. It won't happen again."

"Language," Johanna scolded him. "And good. Professor Anders is expecting you. Hurry along." She told him before leaving, closing the door behind her

Percy blinked at the door for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I have to say that went better than I thought it would. Will you be alright here?"

Artemis trilled and hooted, opening her beak in a yawn, and Percy laughed, scratching her on the head. 

"Yeah, you had a long night, too, didn't you? I'll be up after my lessons, but until then make yourself comfortable, alright?"

Artemis nuzzled against him affectionately before going back to her perch, clearly intending on going back to sleep.

 

It took a few days for Johanna to get used to having Artemis in the castle, but once it was clear that she wouldn't go flying around and making a mess of the place, she seemed to be alright with the arrangement. As a result, Percy took to bringing her with him around the castle, especially down to his workshop so she could keep him company while he worked.

One day, Percy was experimenting with a black powder that had been gifted to him from a travelling merchant a few years back. When exposed to flame, it caught fire and exploded, so Percy decided to see if he could make some kind of noise propellant that he could throw to make noise and drive prey in a different direction. Artemis was above his work area on her perch, currently napping while he tinkered.

Everything was going fine until his hand slipped and the powder he'd been working with spilled out of his hand, landing dangerously close to the flame. Immediately, he grabbed a cloth to try and clean it up, but it was too late. The powder exploded in a cascade, sending sparks into the air and leaving char marks across his work surface.

Artemis let out a loud, unhappy hoot, flying across the workshop and out of the cloud of billowing smoke. As he ducked out of the smoke himself he saw that her normally pristine white feathers were covered with grey soot, and she gave Percy a highly upset and disgusted look as she looked at herself.

"Sorry!" Percy exclaimed, coughing. "Sorry, that wasn’t meant to happen."

Artemis twittered unhappily, going on for a while, and Percy frantically tried to cast Speak with Animals, attempting it a couple times before it took hole, since he was coughing so badly.

"-and this is going to take _forever_ to get out of my feathers! Why didn't you warn me this was going to happen? I wouldn't have sat over your workbench!" Artemis sounded quite distressed. "Percival!"

Footsteps started echoing down the hall, and the door opened, someone coughing as they inhaled smoke.

"Are you alright in there?" Julius called, sounding worried.

"I'm- fine," Percy said, though his coughing said otherwise. "It's just- there was an explosion. Unintentional- but still."

He kept coughing, and Julius wandered through the smoke, his hand hitting Percy's shoulder. "I heard, from two floors up," he coughed as well, and as the smoke started to clear out into the hallway, Percy saw him rubbing his eyes. "Damn, Percy. You sure you're alright? Artemis doesn't sound good either."

"I'm fine. Artemis is pretty upset though," Percy coughed.

"Upset is an understatement." Artemis snapped, flying to Julius' shoulder. "My feathers are going to be grey for so long!"

"I can try to help you clean them!" Percy said. "I really am sorry - I didn't mean to-"

"You don't know how to clean my feathers! This is outrageous - if you think that I'm ever coming down to this workshop with you again-"

"Can I know what's going on?" Julius interrupted, looking back and forth between them, confused.

"To sum it up, Artemis is upset with me," Percy managed, clearing his throat and coughing again.

"I'm staying with Julius right now," Artemis snapped. _"He_ knows how to stay out of trouble."

Percy sighed. "Artemis, I promise I didn't do it on purpose... Julius apparently she's staying with you for now, I've upset her quite a bit..."

"Well, you need to get cleaned up as it is," Julius sighed, stepping back from Percy and eyeing him critically. 

Percy groaned.

"Could I help clean up Artemis in the meantime?" Julius offered, glancing over to the owl, who hooted dolefully. 

"This is never coming out," she groaned. 

"You can try?" Percy offered, coughing a bit more.

"I'm never coming in here again." Artemis replied, fluffing herself and looking at her wings, scoffing. "Julius, let's go. Please?"

"She wants you to go," Percy coughed. "I think she'll take the help from you though. Artemis, I really am sorry..."

"I'm not speaking to you, Percival," she snipped, turning her head away from him. "Not until you've cleaned up, at the very least. But if you could let Julius know that we should leave, now, that would be appreciated."

Percy gaped at her for a moment, then shook his head, dropping it into his hands. 

"You can go, Julius - she's not speaking to me right now."

Julius looked between them. "Well, all right..." He murmured. "I'll see you later then, little brother. Don't let Mother see you like this though, she'll have a conniption."

"Course..." Percy replied, feeling guilty as Julius walked off with Artemis. He really didn't mean to cause the explosion, and he felt bad that he had upset Artemis, even though he had no way of knowing it would happen.

He started by taking off his shirt and trying to at least mop up some of the soot on his face, then turned his attention to the table, starting to brush up what he could. 

He'd have to think of some way to make it up to her.

 

Artemis didn't return to his room that night either, and Percy's guilt just grew even more. He laid down in bed, staring at the wall. The window was propped open so Artemis could come in if she wanted.

He hadn't felt so lonely in a long time.

It was late at night, after hours of his thoughts keeping him awake, when Percy heard the rustle of wings, and he turned over to see Artemis making her way into the room. Her feathers were much cleaner, mostly white again, and she hooted softly at him as she flew over to sit on one of his pillows.

"Hey," he murmured, feeling his stomach curl. He turned to lie on his back.

She hooted softly in greeting and he sighed, pushing himself up so he could sit at look at her.

"Are you going to give me a lecture?"

Artemis quirked her head at him and trilled, and he sighed again, casting Speak with Animals again so he could understand her.

Artemis looked up at him. "...I may have overreacted." She murmured softly, fluffing her feathers slightly. "I was talking with your brother... Well, he was talking at me. And he pointed out that you never would have done something like that on purpose, and I'm sorry..." She looked up at him, looking a little ashamed.

"I'm glad he convinced you," Percy murmured, chuckling halfheartedly. "Though I'd like to apologize again for not warning you something could go wrong - black powder is rather volatile and I had too much confidence in my abilities to keep it contained."

He chanced a glance down at Artemis, who blinked at him slowly, then stepped forward, butting his hand with her head silently.

Percy reached out and gently ran his fingers through the feathers on her head, petting her in her favorite manner. 

"I'm sorry for being so upset." Artemis murmured. "I snapped when I shouldn't have."

"It's all right." Percy murmured, reaching for his glove and pulling it on, offering her some cuddles. "Like I said, I should have warned you."

"It was an accident," Artemis said, climbing onto Percy's arm.

He held her against his chest and she nuzzled into his sternum. He stroked her feathers and nuzzled the top of her head with his nose, feeling tears prick behind his eyes as he relished her warmth and the cuddling. 

A few tears fell onto her head and she flinched, but Percy stroked her head again, brushing them off her feathers

"Sorry. Don't know why I'm doing that," he mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

Artemis just pushed her head gently against him. "... I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did,” she told him, voice low. "I love you, Percival. It will take more than just a little soot to make that go away."

“That's good to hear," Percy murmured, wiping away some more tears before simply holding her close. 

Artemis, to her credit, didn't fidget despite his grip, which was probably too tight, and only turned her head to nip affectionately at his ear. 

"Love you too," he mumbled into her feathers after a moment.

Artemis nuzzled against him a little more. "I'm still here,” she reassured him softly. 

Percy just nuzzled back. "...I'm sorry I'm like this,” he mumbled. 

"It's all right." Artemis reassured him, but the next few words faded into soft coos.

Percy smiled and pulled back, scratching her head as she closed her eyes, pressing up into his hand. 

"I forgive you," he murmured, and even though he couldn't understand her next few words, he could tell she'd returned the sentiment. 

"Thanks for coming back," he whispered, lifting her so she was at eye level and scratching under her beak.

Artemis cooed softly and gently pressed her beak against his nose. They kept that position for a few moments before she gently pulled at his hair, and he moved his arm, allowing her to fly to her perch.

Percy smiled, watching her flutter over. He slipped off the glove and tossed it to the end of his bed, then slithered under his sheets and pulled his duvet up to his chest. 

"Good night, Artemis," he mumured, turning over to face her as he closed his eyes. 

She trilled as he did, and he smiled into his pillow as he fell asleep.

 

As the months passed, Percy and Artemis' relationship continued to grow. They continued working and training together with Astor, getting more and more proficient with the bow and tracking down game. He went from taking down targets with ease, to being able to return home from a hunt with enough game to feed the entire de Rolo family for dinner.

The rest of the de Rolos had to come love, or at least be fond of, Artemis. Even Johanna, who hadn't taken to Artemis at all, started respecting her more after a state dinner where she had gotten people talking about the tamed, respectful owl on the shoulder of the second de Rolo son.

As it was, Percy fell into a rhythm with his training, and while the long winter and snow made it harder to track and hunt in the Parchwood, it was also a unique challenge that Percy took on with gusto. 

Winter's Crest came and went without much fanfare that year, though the citizens of Whitestone were delighted to see Percy's display of archery, and soon the hard ice had started to melt, and green had begun to return to the lands surrounding the Alabaster Sierras.

One day, Astor approached Percy when he came down to train for the day. "Percival, my boy." He smiled. "I have a challenge for you today."

Percy, who'd been oiling his bow while Artemis looked on, perked up. 

"Really? I look forward to seeing what you've got - those moving targets that I helped you rig up last month weren't nearly as hard as you made them out to be."

Astor chuckled. "Look, I tried. I don't have your mechanical prowess." He smiled, taking a seat across from Percy. "Orion told me there's a stag out in the forest," he started.

"I've hunted deer before," Percy pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I thought you said a _challenge,_ Astor."

"Oh, I haven't finished," Astor chuckled. "This one I speak of is a white stag. It's been in the Parchwood for many years, and despite its unique color, it’s been sighted over the last three years by various hunters and woodsmen."

"Really?" Percy asked, glancing out at the forest, then back to Astor. "And it's definitely the same stag?"

"Aren't many that keep that color year round," Astor replied with a chuckle. "So, see if you can bring back the pelt. I have a surprise for you if you do."

"Really?" Percy asked, climbing to his feet. Artemis flew to his shoulder instantly, not even needing a call, and he grinned. "The prize had better be worth the challenge you boast of," he told his mentor, raising an eyebrow.

"It absolutely is." Astor smiled. "Good luck." He clapped Percy's other shoulder, before nodding towards the Parchwood. "Take everything you think you'll need, your Father is aware that you'll be away for a while to do this."

"Sounds like an adventure," he said, turning to look at Artemis. "What do you think? Up for a hunt?"

Artemis trilled, clearly delighted with the prospect, and he laughed, grabbing his quiver and slinging it over his opposite shoulder. 

"Do you want to get a head start while I get my things from the castle?"

Artemis hooted and took off to start flying above the Parchwood, scoping out their intended game like she normally would when they began a hunt.

Percy smiled before rushing off towards the Castle to grab some food and his sleeping roll, just in case this would take a couple days for this particular hunt.

He wouldn't leave until the stag was his.

  
  
  
  



End file.
